


for one night？

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	for one night？

夜店舞池里男男女女正随着音乐舞动，有的是来这里感受气氛的，但是绝大多数的人都是来这里约*炮的，当LAY走进夜店的那一刻起，就有不少穿着火辣的女孩亲昵的靠了过来，丰满的上围紧贴着他的手臂在耳边低语「待会有空吗？」

「我对你可没兴趣。」LAY轻笑的将手抽回，他绕过了那些女孩独自走到了吧台边和酒保打招呼后要了一杯酒。

倚靠在吧台边等待的时候，离他不远的地方传来一个汽水音吸引了他的注意「请你放手！」

「小美人，会来这玩的不就是想要约*炮的吗？不如陪哥哥我玩一下吧？」

「我才没有那种想法！请你快点放手。」男孩故作镇定的声音里带了一丝的害怕，但是对方却还是说「没有那种想法没关系啊，试过了就有了！」

「放手……我……我哥哥等等就来了，劝你快点放手！否则他不会放过你的！」男孩这么说完后，对方却说「哎呀，你哥哥也是个美人吧，一起玩啊！」

男孩惊恐的环顾四周后和LAY对上了眼，他无助的看着LAY似乎像是在和他求助，LAY原本幷不想管这件事，但是看到男孩无助的样子却还是走上前。

他将那个男人的手拉开，男人瞬间转头瞪着他幷开口「你干嘛？这小美人可是我先看上的。」

「干嘛？我才想问你现在抓着我弟的手干嘛呢？」LAY稍微出力的把男人的手扭了过去，男人痛的一直出声「痛！放手！」

「谁刚才说要一起玩的，嗯？」LAY冷冷的瞪着男人看，看着男孩跑到他身后便甩开了男人的手「滚。」

男人没了刚才的嚣张，在LAY一松开手他就落荒而逃的逃离了LAY跟男孩的面前，LAY转过身看着身后的男孩，看起来像个惊吓过度的小绵羊似的「小朋友，如果没有约*炮的想法，你来这里干嘛？」

「我……」男孩低下头不知道该怎么回答LAY的问题，LAY伸手勾起他的下巴左右打量「更何况……小朋友，你成年了吗？」

「……」男孩对于LAY的举动似乎有点不习惯，害羞的逃避了LAY的视线，LAY嘴角勾起了一抹笑「不过，既然我救了你，你该怎么报答我呢？」

「我……可以请你吃饭……」男孩轻轻的说，LAY看着他问「你叫什么名字？」

「艺兴……张艺兴……」男孩轻声的说出了自己的名字，LAY凑上前在他耳边低语「与其吃饭，我更想吃你。」

「那个……」张艺兴明显被LAY的举动吓到了，LAY伸手牵住他的手带着他往夜店外走去「还是你宁可被刚才那个一脸猥亵的男人带走？」

「不是……只是……我……没有心理准备……」  
「别怕，相信我，嗯？」

在LAY说完这句话后，张艺兴就这么任由LAY牵着他到了夜店附近的饭店开了房间，LAY将他轻放在床上并且低下身在他耳边温柔的说「我叫LAY，待会别舒服到忘了。」

「唔……嗯……」

LAY吻上了张艺兴的唇，舌尖描绘着他的下唇，张艺兴明显没有这方面的经验，抵在LAY胸前的双手紧紧抓住他的衬衫，LAY在他耳边低语「别怕，放轻松一点。」

再一次吻上了他的唇，舌尖探入他的嘴里与舌交缠吸吮，原本紧抓着衬衫的手慢慢的松开，LAY伸手把张艺兴原本抵在他胸前的手拉到肩膀让他搂着自己，等结束了这个吻时，LAY才发现身下的人满脸通红，大口喘气的样子，他轻笑「小朋友，你没接过吻！？」 

「唔……」只见张艺兴缓缓的点了点头，LAY嘴角勾起了笑「所以这是你的初吻？这样我是不是得向你负责啊？」

在张艺兴要开口说话时，LAY又俯下身亲吻了张艺兴的唇，接着慢慢地细吻往下，在锁骨的地方吸吮留下了一个又一个鲜明的吻痕，舌尖轻舔了胸前的小点后轻轻的将它含进嘴里吸吮舔弄，舌尖的触感让张艺兴轻颤着发出了呻吟，他吓得用双手摀住了自己的嘴不敢再发出一次声音。

LAY看着他的举动后空着的左手拉下了他的手，抬起头看着他「别忍着，如果舒服就叫出来没关系，我想听。」

语毕后又继续舔弄，等到口中的小点被他舔到充血挺立后，他才转移了阵地舔弄着另外一边，未经历过性爱的张艺兴又怎么可能忍受的了LAY这一番的舔弄？被他强忍在嘴里的呻吟克制不住一两声逸出唇间「LAY…嗯…」

听到自己的名字从他嘴里喊出后，LAY刻意的轻咬了口中的小点，他的手轻抚上了他那因为前戏早已挺立的性器，他撑起身看着张艺兴白晰的皮肤上泛上了淡淡的粉，好看到让他想知道这个小朋友若是被肏哭的话，是不是会更好看。

以往的他在任何一夜情里，前戏根本就不是重点，能爽就好，但是为了不吓到这个单纯的像小绵羊的小朋友，也不想让他觉得自己和刚才那个猥琐的男人是一样的，所以他选择有耐心的慢慢来，第一次总是得给这个小朋友留下好的回忆，即使这也许只是他们之间的一夜情。

张艺兴伸手轻轻抓住了LAY的衬衫，他感受到手中的性器肿大了一圈后加快了套弄的速度，张艺兴轻颤的在他手中释放了第一次，眼眶里含带着水气的看着LAY喘息着「对、对不起…」

「没事，别道歉，嗯？」LAY亲吻他的嘴角，他让张艺兴跪趴在床上后俯下身在他耳边说「接下来我会让你更舒服的，别怕。」

LAY轻含着了他的耳垂后又用舌尖顺着颈部往下舔拭，张艺兴的身体在第一次释放后敏感的轻颤，股间突然有股温热的感觉传来让他有些不适应的出声「唔……别舔那里…脏…」

「没事，放轻松。」LAY的舌尖舔拭着穴口边的皱褶，小朋友身上有一股淡淡的沐浴乳香味，明显是洗过澡才去夜店的，他将舌尖伸进了后穴舔弄着内壁，张艺兴的双腿发软的颤抖，LAY的舌头离开了他的后穴，他让张艺兴平躺在床上。

LAY握住柱身贴近后穴，前端才碰触到穴口时，穴口一穴口一张一合的仿佛是想索取更多，LAY缓缓地将自己的性器推送进张艺兴的体内，突如其来的进入让张艺兴抓紧了身下的被单「唔嗯……痛……」

他抚下身亲吻着他的嘴角安抚着，等到他没有那么难受后才将剩下在外的性器全数推送进了张艺兴体内，温热的嫩肉紧紧包裹着他的性器，紧的让他想狠狠的肏他。

他将张艺兴拦腰抱起，让他整个重心都放在自己身上后慢慢的抽彻，张艺兴靠在他肩上感受着性器的进入，嘴里发出诱人的呻吟声，他模仿着LAY刚才含住耳垂的动作，轻舔啃咬他柔软的耳垂，在耳边呼唤着LAY的名字「啊…LAY…嗯…LAY──啊哈──」

原本想温柔对待他的LAY在听到自己的名字被这样一声又一声的呼唤下，他再次让张艺兴平躺在床上，用力的抽彻了几次后，坏心的将性器全数退出张艺兴的后穴，用前端磨蹭着张艺兴的穴口，突然的抽离让张艺兴眼眶含水气的看着LAY「唔……」

「想要吗？」LAY嘴角勾起了一抹坏笑的反问，张艺兴眼神迷蒙的点头「想要……嗯…哥哥…」

「妈的。」LAY再一次将性器送进了张艺兴的后穴，LAY一次又一次的用力抽插着，分泌出的肠液伴随着LAY的一次又一次的抽插下响起了淫糜的水泽声，张艺兴伸手抱住了LAY的肩，在他一次又一次的抽插下，张艺兴颤抖的再一次高潮，内壁痉挛的绞紧体内的性器，他低吟了一声后在他的体内射出了滚烫的精液，他将性器抽离后穴时，精液也随着从穴口流了出来。

LAY将全身无力的张艺兴抱进浴室稍作清理后，他把张艺兴抱到沙发上坐好，才将沾上精液的被单扯了下来，从一旁的柜子里拿出了新的被单，等他都弄好时张艺兴早已经靠在沙发上睡着了，他轻轻的将他抱起轻放在床上后，小朋友亲昵地搂着他的腰安稳的睡着，LAY将张艺兴揽进怀里也一起入睡。

「唔……」隔天张艺兴醒来时身边已经没有LAY的身影，他坐起身还没回过神时，从另一边传来了LAY的声音「醒了？」

他转过头才发现LAY坐在一旁沙发上，手上还拿着他的钱包以及……他的学生证！

「原来小朋友你真的没成年。」LAY起身走到床边勾起了张艺兴的下巴说，张艺兴再一次不知道该怎么面对眼前的这个男人，LAY看他没反应就问「既然没成年，为什么跑去夜店？」

「唔……跟朋友玩大冒险输了……」张艺兴轻声的说，LAY挑眉看着他「因为玩游戏输了，所以到夜店约炮？」

「不是…只是打赌能不能顺利混进去而已……原本要离开了，只是突然遇上了昨天那个男人……」张艺兴吞吞吐吐的说完后，又接着说「那个…我很谢谢你帮了我，所以昨天的事…我不会在意的…」

「你不在意，可是我在意啊。」LAY听完他的话之后故作生气的说，张艺兴轻轻地说了句「……对不起。」

「说对不起就有用了吗？你说说看要怎么补偿我？看着我。」LAY出声命令张艺兴看着他的眼睛，等张艺兴对上了他的眼睛后，他凑上前亲吻了他的唇「陪我一辈子吧。」

「……啊？」张艺兴突然有点不明白现在发生的一切，LAY轻笑说「反正我也没有损失啊，你的初吻跟初夜都是给我的，我确实也是该对你负责，怎么？不愿意。」

「不是……」张艺兴摇了摇头，LAY轻笑的将他抱进怀里后在他耳边低语「而且我觉得我跟你挺契合的，各种方面。」

「流氓。」张艺兴将头埋进LAY胸前，他当然知道LAY说的是什么意思。


End file.
